KuroGrinch
by JVern
Summary: Yuko decides to invite our travelers to her place for Christmas. There's a catch though, a huge one if you ask Kurogane, who's forced to play the lead in a Christmas show they've never heard of. KF, some SS, possible DW and a partridge in a pear tree.
1. Prelude and a Witch who is Crude

Author's note: Yo! So I don't remember exactly when or how I came up with this, but at some point I got the image in my head of Fai grinning his ass off while singing "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch" to Kurogane's face and said ninja being annoyed as hell. And…come on, how do you get more Christmassy than that? Mwahahahaaha

Kurogane: How the hell is that Christmassy?

JVern: It just is. On to the show! P.S. aka DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa or any of the wonderful characters. I just toy with them and happen to think CLAMP would make excellent Santas if they wanted to take a break from making absolutely wonderful stuff, but of course, they'd have to take a break from making wonderful stuff. Oh yes! I am also not Dr. Seuss, so I don't own How the Grinch Stole Christmas either. Thank you!

(As close to a line of snowflakes as I can get…hehe)

Our favorite ever-grupy ninja was unexpectedly awoken by our favorite ever-energetic manjuu, the manjuu liking the idea of jumping onto the ninja's head.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" Mokona called out while bouncing.

"Graaaah, what the hell is it shiromanjuu?(1) Get off me!"

"We're invited to a party!"

"Wha? Who cares, you all can go without me, unless that's where the feather is or something. Let me sleep, dammit."

"Kurogane must still be sleeping; we found the feather yesterday, Kuro-pipi! And nope! Kuro-chuu has to come because we're crossing dimensions to go there! It's Yuko's Christmas present! Up, up, everyone else is ready to go!"

Kurogane's eyes widened. The dimension witch was able to transport them all back to her world…and never damn well told them?! He twitched, an evil grin forming out of his scowl. (2)

"Ok then, let's find out what the witch wants this time. Now get out so I can get dressed, damn manjuu!"

"Kurogane's scary!" Mokona cried, bouncing back out of the room, making Kurogane wonder how the hell a meat bun could close his door for him.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and got his things together and his familiar armor and cape back on, and joined the others outside his room, scowl back in place.

The two teenagers smiled at his arrival, and the mage giggled.

"What's the matter with you?"

"It just looks like it really is better to 'let the sleeping dog lie', eh Kuro-wanwan? You look like you rolled out of bed like that," the blond exclaimed, trying not to laugh too much at the ninja.

Kurogane gripped his sword, his killing aura appearing like it usually did when the mage made fun of him.

"MOKONA MODOKI CAN'T WAIT!" the fluffy creature cried triumphantly, stopping the ninja's assault by opening the portal to another dimension.

"Damn manjuu," Kurogane muttered.

He really wanted to tear the manjuu apart when they landed inside the witch's shop, and not only was the landing bad as usual, but the manjuu even had the nerve to deposit a blond mage exactly in his lap.

"Off!" the ninja grunted as he shoved Fai away before Kurogane glared at the ever-cheerful ball of fluff.

"Kuro-pii's so rough with me, whatever shall I do?"

"I happen to know a couple great curses designed for abusive boyfriends, Fai-san, though I don't know if you need the help if you don't object," Yuko winked, entering the room.

Fai had the decency to blink and blush before he laughed.

Kurogane, however, glared furiously at the dark-haired dimensional witch.

"Witch, your head is still attached only because I am sure you were not referring to me just now. I'll also forgive you if you just give me my sword back!"

Yuko blinked and smiled easily. "Oh? I wasn't? I have a few books on denial too, Mr. Ninja. And sorry, no can do. No refunds, no exceptions, and besides, you have a perfectly good sword right with you, why replace it?"

"Aah…Y-Yuko-sama, we were happy to accept your invitation but I must admit I have the feeling there are other reasons you had Mokona bring us here?" Syaoran spoke up, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

Yuko sighed, her silent agreement to stop teasing the ninja and the mage. "Point taken. Please make yourselves at home."

She gestured to the side of where they were standing and two sofas were comfortably waiting. Kurogane blinked. He hadn't seen the furniture before, had the witch merely conjured them? It was pretty likely. He supposed not too much harm could come from the witch offering them seats summoned with magic…pfft, who was he kidding, knowing the little bit he know about that woman. Unfortunately it was too late, as Syaoran and Sakura had already taken their seats and the mage was approaching the seat next to them. The ninja sighed, sheathed his sword, and took a seat.

"Comfy? Good," the witch smiled happily, "because I have a favor to ask, and I assure you the reward will be great for agreeing to a tiny little request of mine."

"What would that be?" Syaoran asked, curious.

"Weeeelll...how to say this…I want to ask you to be my guests for the holidays, so for about a week. It just won't be the same celebrating with just Maru, Moro and Mr. McGrouchyPants. Though I suppose he might ask for time off with his boytoy, but who knows?"

The tall, dark-haired youth the group (minus Sakura, who was sadly unconscious at the time) recognized as the witch's assistant of sorts, finally entered the room in the middle of Yuko's rambling, arching an eyebrow.

"Yuko-san, do I even want to know who you were referring to as a boytoy? That's rather rude, you know."

"Awww, I had no idea how protective you've become of your precious Doumeki, Watanuki-kun."

The teenager blanched, sputtering, "D-DOUMEKI?! You think he's my-…GAH that's so disturbing! How can you even joke about such a thing?! Why do you treat my love life or lack thereof like your personal entertainment, anyway? If this was any type of legitimate business you'd be brought up on harassment! Hmph! Now what did you want?"

"I see nothing wrong, considering we're such friendly people, with encouraging your supposed 'lacking' love life in a teasing manner. And I asked you to come in here to escort our guests to their rooms."

"You didn't even tell us what you wanted yet, witch," Kurogane crossed his arms.

"I didn't? I invited you to be my guests so my holiday wouldn't be so lonely, I told you that, Kurogane-san."

"That's a load a crap, and you're worse at keeping up an act than this guy," Kurogane jerked a thumb at Fai, who only paled a little bit at the implication.

"It's not an act, but if you insist, I will expand upon my request. You see, it's my own fault really; I didn't plan ahead, and I wasn't able to get tickets to see a live performance of my favorite Christmas show, you see. I've learned my lesson, but the gods of Hitsuzen have been a little harsh on me."

Watanuki rolled his eyes.

"Something to say, Watanuki-kun?"

"Just curious if this has anything to do with the liquor cabinet magically being locked up?"

"Hmmm you're too perceptive for your own good. You should work more hours so I can grant your wish and you lose your talents sooner."

"I'm sure you'd like nothing more," Watanuki shot back wryly.

"So true. As I was saying, I asked for a small bit of mercy, and I have a deal. I will be your host and I will make sure your Christmas presents appropriately repay you, if you'd all agree to act out a popular Christmas tale for me and my little family here. It'll be fun! Besides, you all get to relax, read, spend time together, and we'll help you and teach you the story and the songs, even! Is it a deal?"

Fai glanced at the mildly nervous, but curious teenagers, and then at the brooding ninja to his left, and smiled at the witch.

"Love to! I'm sure we could all use a break, and celebrating a holiday like this should be fun!" he smiled warmly at the teenagers when he spoke of using a break, and they each returned a small smile back at him.

"Wonderful! Thank you. And if you would, Watanuki, you may now escort them to their rooms."

"Allright, Yuko-san," Watanuki shook his head, walking over to where the travelers were now standing.

Kurogane glared intensely at the back of Fai's head. The blond finally turned and smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, Kuro-myu?"

"Just contemplating how to spend this little break, but apparently you like to decide FOR me."

"Of course!" Fai grinned.

"MAGE!" the ninja roared, and the usual chase-the-mage-while-brandishing-sword routine ensued that their younger companions were sadly accustomed to watching. Watanuki, poor guy, jolted and instinctively stretched protective arms in front of the younger teens, thinking the stressed ninja had actually lost his mind.

"This could be a long week," Syaoran and Sakura thought to themselves.

"_Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville, did not! The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all May have been that his heart was two sizes too small." __Dr. Seuss __How the Grinch Stole Christmas_

(SNOWFLAKES! Or not, oh well)

1) I'm not entirely sure that's the right spelling and all of the words for "white manjuu" that Kurogane always uses, so if anyone knows different, please let me know.

2) My, my, Kuro-tan's acting like the green meanie already, isn't he? evil laughter

AN: hehe, that was fun. First (eventual) KuroFai fic I've actually put together, but another, non-holiday one is in the works, so fear not. Just thought a shorter fluffy holiday bit would be a good way to start. Hope you all liked it, please review! Though if your response will be negative, I ask that you please provide constructive criticism, as in helpful. Not "this is garbage" "how dare you insult Dr. Seuss by tying his classic piece with such nonsense!" Oh yes, and for those wondering what on earth this has to do with the Grinch, just wait, because if you didn't figure it out, what Yuko tried to get tickets for was the stage musical version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, which I haven't seen but I know the basic way it's presented after the Broadway cast sang "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" for the Thanksgiving parade a couple years ago. Maybe just last year, I don't remember for sure. Point is: this will get better, I promise. And end with Kurogane in a Grinch costume, I mean, come on, that's hot (Ok I'm kidding, but hopefully I'll manage to let it be as funny as it deserves to be.)

Love and Peace,  
JVern


	2. Nice Rooms and Tempers Fume

Author note: Yo! Here's chapter 2, from your ecstatic author. This story has been faved and alerted! Holy crap! All I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you, and I hope the rest of my writing meets your expectations. tearful happy smile And I am soooo sorry for how long it took to get this out. I feel horrible, I meant to be putting up the last chapter on Christmas eve, and I'll try to, but that doesn't leave a lot of spread out for the updates, and I don't remember if there's a limit of how many chapters that can be uploaded in a day. Eep. I'm trying really! I didn't forget, I just had one of those scenarios of "Ok I know it will start like this, and at some point this will happen, so now I just have to fill in the blank." Blank would be the key word there, I'm afraid. bows I apologize and I'll try really hard to make this entertaining for you guys and to get the rest out asap.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Tsubasa, XXXHolic, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, or anything nearly that cool. The possible exception may be my car, and it's only awesome because after it snowed I gave it a mohawk (it's a white sedan). It was glorious. That being said, on with the mayhem.

snowflakessnowflakes(if this annoys anybody go ahead and say so, I won't be offended)snowflakess

Once, as usual, Kurogane was dissuaded from cutting Fai's head off, Watanuki, as requested, showed them to four guest bedrooms. All of them, even Watanuki, were curious how there were four guest bedrooms in a shop that didn't seem quite that spacious, but all of them seemed to know better than to really ask how that happened in a shop owned by one such as Yuko the Dimension Witch. Other questions, however, were "askable" or at least Sakura thought so.

"Watanuki-kun?"

"Yes?" the young man replied, eyebrows arched in surprise at being questioned by the slightly younger girl.

"I don't mean to pry, but I'm curious: Yuko-san said that you have talents and your wish was to lose them? I'm curious why you'd want her to take away your gifts, I suppose," the princess asked, concerned.

Watanuki's jaw dropped a little, and he was quiet a moment before he answered.

"Oh…I suppose…I suppose it's the kind of thing that all depends on your perspective. What she was referring to, what I wished I didn't have anymore, was my ability…to see spirits."

"Seeing spirits bothers you? I sort of thought I was lucky to be able to see and talk with the spirits I've come across."

"You see them too? I'm surprised…do they follow you, too?" the girl had Watanuki's full attention and curiosity now. He didn't know why he was talking so easily about what he had almost completely kept to himself, but that she had such a thing in common with him had caught him off-guard.

"Hmmm not often. In fact, one led me right to where I, or rather we, were needed. Mokona said that because I did, Princess Emeraude could rest in peace," the girl smiled, and Syaoran smiled alongside her at the memory.

"Well…it's…it's different for me, I guess. The ones that follow me…I can't understand what they need for me to put them to rest, if I even can; I can't be sure that's what they want at all. I doubt that most of the spirits I see ever were human. They're odd-looking, almost…well I'm not trying to sound creepy but…demonic."

"And you don't want them to keep chasing you," Fai piped up, speaking softly. He didn't even seem to notice how that got everyone's attention turned to him.

Watanuki nodded seriously, answering, "That's exactly it."

Sakura frowned a moment, and then smiled.

"Well then, I wish you luck with your wish, Watanuki-kun."

"Thank you. Well, here; this is the first room. I'm guessing that each room is for whoever wants-"

Watanuki stopped and stared at the room he'd just opened the door to. It had pale lavender walls, a canopy bed that had a deeper purple set of drapes with tan sheets and pillows, a white vanity with a matching white-and-chrome stool set in front of it, and in another corner was a comfortable-looking white bean bag chair with a purple heart-shaped pillow resting on it.

"Ah, so this is going to be Kuro-myu's room, is it? How sweet," Fai grinned.

"You really want me to kill you, don't you mage," Kurogane seethed.

Sakura smiled. "I guess I'll take this room then. It's cute! Rest well, everyone, and thank you, Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki nodded, "It's nothing," and Sakura stepped into the room.

They walked in silence to the next room, which Watanuki opened and was fairly impressed. The walls were the color of old parchment and the bed was simple but very soft looking, done in different shades of green. There was a floor to ceiling bookcase on the opposite wall filled with antique books. The bookcase, desk, and dresser were all antique and solid oak, and there was even an old-fashioned globe on a stand next to the bookcase.

Of course, Syaoran's jaw dropped.

Fai's smile softened as he prodded, "I think maybe Syaoran likes this room."

Syaoran smiled back, saying, "Ok. Thank you; and I'm sure I'll be back out soon. I'd like to hear more about the story the Dimensional…er…Yuko-san was talking about."

He gave a polite nod and no one was surprised to see him head straight over to appraise the small library contained in the bookcase.

"On to the next one I guess," Watanuki commented to no one in particular as they started walking again. The next door was opened, and it was obviously for Fai. It was blue. Light blue walls, and there was an elegant star pattern done in gold all over the walls and ceiling that somehow managed to be soft instead of gaudy. He had a bench seat tucked under a window that was framed by white sheers. He also had a canopy bed, done in a deep blue, and much more streamlined and no frill like Sakura's had been; the drapes attached to the posts and could even pull around to completely surround the bed.

Kurogane was surprised because not only was that the full extent of what was contained in the room, but the base of the bench seat, as well as the comforter for the bed, were black. He wouldn't have expected the mage to like black. Fai seemed surprised as well, but nevertheless walked in with a smile.

"This looks rather comfortable. Thanks again, Watanuki-kun, and see ya in a little while, Kuro-tan!"

"You're welcome," nodded Watanuki.

"Whatever," Kurogane grumbled.

"Last but not least," Watanuki spoke up after Fai closed the door.

"She probably made mine look like a prison cell," Kurogane snorted.

"I'd like to say she wouldn't do that, but with her, you definitely never know," Watanuki shook his head. He was actually glad that they were making even a short conversation, he had the feeling he'd start sweating if he and the ninja had been walking alone in silence. Of course Yuko had to blab to Watanuki the day before that Kurogane had been sent on this journey because he'd killed too many people. The teen was grateful when they reached the last door.

"I can imagine," Kurogane nodded. In all honesty Kurogane actually respected the witch's assistant, as he would anyone who managed to work for that insane woman and not go insane themselves. Besides that, the youth called her out when she was being annoying; a definite plus in Kurogane's book. Not that he'd ever say that, of course.

"Well, I hope it's-wow," Watanuki blinked as he opened the door.

If he'd been able to, Kurogane would have said "Wow," as well.

Watanuki hadn't been able to help it; the room was amazing. The walls were a slightly glossy black, but deep red columns with leveled square molding at the ceiling stood against the walls. A black futon was made to show red sheets were under the comforter, and though it did not have a headboard or canopy, it had three bronze shields hanging above it. The shields were identical, circular, and had an ornate pattern worked into them. There was one plain wooden chair, also painted black, with a tan cushion that mimicked the bronze. Across from the futon a substantial but simple black chest took up most of the length of the wall. There were gold symbols painted on the center doors of the low chest, once Kurogane walked further into the room. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Thanks," he nodded to the almost as impressed teen that waited at the doorway.

Watanuki nodded in return, "Yeah, you're welcome," before closing the door.

When he saw the door close, Kurogane allowed himself to really stare around the room as he took off his faceguard and cape. He walked up and fingered the carvings in the shields. He could tell they were new, replicas, and unused, but that was a small matter considering they were made well enough that he could fair pretty well taking one of these with him into battle, if he needed. The scarcity of a time like this when for once he hoped he wouldn't have fight off someone with his sword made it ironic that he had equipment decorating the room he'd be staying in. He lay back on the futon, and it was the softest thing he'd ever come in contact with. His muscles instantly relaxed, and without even shifting from his sprawled position, he fell asleep.

A cheery cry of "Kurogane-saaaaan! Your costuuuuuume!" and an unceremonious whoosh of fabric being thrown on top of the sleeping ninja is how Kurogane's consciousness was greeted later that day.

"Wha-?" the ninja tried to speak through the sleepy fog in his mind, but regretted it when he pushed the garment off him and began to spit out a mouthful of fuzz.

…Wait…

…

What the?

………………………

_Fuzz?_

Kurogane jolted awake, instantly in a sitting position, staring in shock at the innocent looking costume that lay wrinkled beside him. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped at the offending garment that seemed not to know how horribly _wrong_ it was to be lying next to Kurogane, who definitely, absolutely did ­_not_ wear…green…fuzzy…suits.

"Oi!"

"Yes, Kurogane-san? Though usually I don't respond to such rude attempts to get my attention, but since you are an honored guest I will humor you," Yuuko smiled.

Kurogane glared at the witch.

"What _is_ this…thing?" Kurogane's voice was dangerously quiet, like a lion about to pounce.

"Your costume."

"I refuse to find this joke funny, witch."

"I'm not joking."

"….It's _GREEN _and _FUZZY_."

"Yeeees, the Grinch is a green, fuzzy creature," Yuuko answered, wry amusement starting to creep onto her expression.

"You're trying to tell me…that my part in this ridiculous show you spoke of…is this…_this…_green…FUZZY thing?!" Kurogane ground out through clenched teeth.

"The Grinch."

"The what?"

Yuuko sighed. "Well get your lazy bones out of bed and join the others and I will tell all of you the story."

"That's all fine, but I am not wearing this weird…_costume_."

"We'll see. First thing's first, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane glared as Yuuko gestured down the hall, backing out of the doorway. His silent fury practically radiated off of him as he walked/stomped down the hall towards the room they had landed in.

"Ok, now that our lead actor in this play has woken up, I can give you the basic idea of the story. But first, all of you look great in your costumes! Except Kurogane-san the grouchy Grinch, who refuses to try his out."

"Awww, Kuro-chuu you're such a party pooper."

Kurogane glared at the mage…who was wearing…a dog suit.

"You and the kid…are playing dogs?"

"Yes, they are, Kurogane-san, as I was about to say, in our hybrid version of the Grinch, we will keep the idea from the stage musical that the Grinch's loyal dog, Max, is our narrator. But that is Max in his older years, played by Fai-san. The younger Max involved in the story as it plays out, will be played by Syaoran-kun. This is how the story goes: Max is forced into being dressed as a reindeer and helping the Grinch with his evil scheme to steal all the annoying, noise-making, toys and food and decorations typical of Christmastime, all of which the Grinch hates. Sakura-hime will do us the honor of playing Cindy Lou-Who, a child of Whoville who almost catches the Grinch in the act of stealing everything they need for the Christmas celebration, but he lies to her and sends her to back to bed, and he gets away. Then, as dawn approaches, the Grinch has his sleigh full of their Christmas fare with him way on the mountaintop, and he listens for their cries of sadness. He celebrates his triumph, but when the Whos wake up, instead of crying, the whole village comes together in the town square and sing, which is another part of their tradition. This confuses the Grinch, who after a while finally understands that Christmas is not just about the presents and the food, but about the people you spend Christmas with. He stops the sleigh from tumbling over the mountainside, and returns every bit of food, every present and ornament, to the residents of Whoville. In return, he is given the honor of carving the roast beast for their Christmas dinner, and loves Christmas from then on. The end. Any questions?" Yuuko smiled.

Both Mokonas, Maru, and Moro clapped appreciatively with cries of "Yay! What a great Christmas story!"

Sakura and Fai both smiled at them, Syaoran's smile was more nervous, Watanuki was trying not to laugh at the antics of the two children and their child-like cheerleaders, and Yuuko's smile contained the usual smugness.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, saying, "I have a question. Are we done with this for now? Or do we really have to start on this 'show' of yours right now?"

Yuuko sighed. She had a feeling that if he was going to become known in the history books of his home world, the man would go down as Kurogane the Stubborn.

"I suppose you can laze about and we'll start on the first song, which you don't sing. So unless you want to watch the rehearsal, shoo," the Dimensional Witch waved him off.

Kurogane glared in response, explaining, "I don't intend to laze about or watch you all sing, I'm going to practice because I'd rather not find out what a full week of no practice would lead to."

"Well I suppose since you _intend_ to be useful, you may use my backyard to practice in. Watanuki-kun, makes sure he doesn't get lost but hurry back since you're the best piano player among us and they need to hear the tune first."

Watanuki blanched and rubbed the back of his head in surprise as he responded, "You're never gonna explain how on earth you just know those kinds of things, are you? Besides, I haven't played piano in about three years."

"But you were exceptional when you did, so hurry up, no complaints and quit gawking, you've worked here long enough to not be so stunned to see what I can do," Yuuko grinned.

Watanuki shook his head and turned to Kurogane.

"Well, it's this way," and with Kurogane's silent nod of response, the two went through the back.

They made their way through the door, Watanuki only stepping outside to check if Kurogane wanted him to come back and let the swordsman know when they'd be having dinner, which Kurogane said was fine, he thanked him, Watanuki nodded and left.

Kurogane began to take his stance, and warmed up his arms with a few short swings. He enjoyed the quiet and solitude.

But as anyone else involved in their mayhem-filled journey can tell you, such quiet and solitude doesn't last.

At first it was just a small piano tune reaching his ears, which he didn't mind so much. Within about a half an hour, however, the whole group inside had begun…singing. _Loudly._

"Fah who for-aze!  
Dah who dor-aze!  
Welcome Christmas,  
Come this way!

Fah who for-aze!  
Dah who dor-aze!  
Welcome Christmas,  
Christmas Day!"

Kurogane growled, "Why the hell did I agree to participate in such a ridiculous show anyway?"

Just then it reoccurred to Kurogane that he never ­_had_ agreed to play a part in the nonsense show the witch seemed to be so fond of. In fact, the _mage_ had been the _only one_ to say yes to the witch's request.

"Welcome, Welcome  
Fah who rah-moose  
Welcome, Welcome  
Dah who dah-moose 

Christmas day is in our grasp  
So long as we have hands to clasp!"

The singing from inside the house seemed to be _mocking_ him now. Kurogane's knuckles turned white as he clenched his weapon in anger.

The mage and he were going to have _words _as soon as Kurogane could get him alone.

Then the piano part stopped with a soft thud.

"WAH! D-DOUMEKI YOU BASTARD YOU COULD HAVE CRUSHED MY FINGERS!" came a familiar shout, also from inside the house.

"_And _then! _Oh the noise! Oh the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!_

_That's _one_ thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!" Dr. Seuss __How the Grinch Stole Christmas_

(Snoooow snoooow snooow snooooow snoooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Anyone know that song?)

AN: hehe Yes, enter Doumeki. And yes, next chapter will include what Kurogane missed while he was blowing off steam outside. Aren't I evil? I know I have apologized for a lot this chapter, but I do also apologize if the room descriptions and Yuuko's summary of the whole book How the Grinch Stole Christmas were too long, the rooms will have more meaning later and maybe I'll redo her summary later. Feedback is VERY helpful, and I haven't seen any. Please let me know if you like where this is going, and also how much of the final "performance" should be included in the end. I haven't decided if I should gloss over it or most of it, since you'll see a lot of the practicing in the next chapter or two, or go back and forth between almost the entire performance and what will happen off to the sides or "backstage". Thank you so much for reading, whether you favorite, alert or review or just read it. But if you do favorite, alert, or review I wish you hugs, cookies and eggnog (or whatever sweets and drinks you like), since I can't really give you such things over the internet. Pretend I did! Ok I'll stop now.

Love and Peace,

JVern


End file.
